Neko VS Neko
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... now she has to take care of two cats that are competing for her attention. //UNDER CONSTRUCTION//
1. 3 In The Morning

**Neko VS Neko**

**Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... wait... did that kitten just glare at her? And why does the other kitten have white eyes? Great, now she has to live under the same roof with two cats that are competing each other for her attention. It can't be that bad, right?**

**Neji/Sakura/Sasuke with tiny helpings of Gaara/Sakura**

**Ages: Rookie nine are 19 and Gai's team are 20**

**Character of the Day: Naruto**

**Naruto's Quote: "Dattebayo!"**

**Naruto's Crush: Sakura**

**Naruto's Rival: Sasuke**

**Naruto With: Hinata**

* * *

**----NOTES----**

**Sakura's Hair: It reaches her waist and is in curvy waves and she has blunt bangs cut straight across with spaces in between her bangs here and there, each strand of her bangs are cut either shorter or longer but you can barely notice from afar**

**Sakura's Accessories: She has on a golden star earring stud on her left ear with a diamond right in the middle of the star while her right ear sports a golden crescent moon earring with a golden star dangling below the crescent moon**

**Sakura's Outfit: She wears a creamy beige colored dress that hugs her curves in a flattering fit and reaches a bit above her knees, the dress was a short sleeve ending a couple inches above her elbow with a brown button cuff on each sleeve and the dress was a turtle neck, a cute brown belt was secured around her tiny waist for flare, and she wore brown comfy flat fur boots that reached a couple inches below her knees.**

**Looks: They're 19 and 20 now, so just imagine them to look… slightly older and wearing different clothing, I only have a mind to make up Sakura's right now**

* * *

_3 In The Morning_

Oh, Haruno Sakura was not a happy woman, she wasn't usually cranky but I doubt you won't be if you were sleeping in the middle of the night, having a nice dream only to be rudely awoken by a brown haired ninja that says that the Godaime requested your presence in the office while gawking at your clothing- or lack of clothing.

There she was, standing right there, dressed in nothing but her underwear and a silky peachy pink robe. She punched him to infinity and beyond before murmuring something under her breath. She was incredibly pissed, oh beyond pissed as she placed on her clothes, and marched to her window, lifted it up and jumped roof top to roof top, sleepy enough to nearly lose her footing and just fall flat off the roofs.

Damn that Godaime sometimes, she wondered how a sake-addict could put up with being awoken in the middle of night everyday like this. She knew she certainly didn't enjoy it. Sakura rolled her eyes, hoping to think of some funny thoughts to keep herself awake. _'Uh… Sasuke in a dress while arguing with Itachi about stuffed animals… Naruto barfing out ramen… Hinata screaming… Kiba playing with a cat… Kakashi with his mask off… ANYTHING!' _

Sakura sighed as she slapped a hand onto her forehead, that only slightly helping her keep conscious. She sighed as she speeded up her pace, wanting to just get it over with and go home to lie under her incredibly soft bed… she reached the tower and knocked swiftly, hearing a groaning sound similar to that of a 'come in.' She entered and glared at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou, I understand your duty as Godaime to stay awake at this time but, me, at 3, equals not so happy in the morning. And- are those cats? When the heck did you keep to cats? You know Kiba won't be so enlightened by this fact seeing as how he's uncomfortable with Tonton already," Sakura said as she looked at the cats. _'Those are pretty weird cats…'_ _**'Huh… oh… yeah… -snore-…' **_

Sakura twitched at her inner self, being able to sleep while she outwardly had to stand there. But she was right, the cats had a strange appearance. One cat had black fur with blue streaks and had deep onyx eyes, she giggled, the cat reminded her of someone. The other cat had dark brown fur and milky white eyes.

Tsunade looked up at her, and before Sakura had time to contemplate that the cat had WHITE eyes, she almost jumped 10 feet in the air when she Tsunade's face, wrinkly as ever and her eyes bloodshot red. Tsunade saw Sakura's shock and chuckled, "OH this? You see, if I don't keep up with my beauty sleep, I start looking like a hag. But apparently, these two idiots had to wake me up!" Tsunade gestured to the cats.

"Speaking of those cats, no, they're not mine, they're soon to be YOURS to take care of though! Which is why you're here! You see Neji and Sasuke, I'm sure you could tell them apart, have been hit with a sort of kitty-lover jutsu on their latest mission to capture a mob boss that's especially fond of cats, now, I need you to take care of them, and yes, they could talk." Tsunade explained.

For one minute, Sakura almost mistook Tsunade as to be psycho or the fact that she needs more sleep, at least that's what she thought until the blue cat, _'Sasuke…'_ glare at her through intense midnight black eyes while the other cat, _'Neji…'_, seemed to look at her in pity and some self-pity at himself. Then that's when it registered, "You have **WHITE** eyes!" she exclaimed.

It was silent for a minute, all the other three occupants stared at her in a 'duh' sort of fashion. "Of course I do, Haruno-san. I'm a Hyuuga," at this, Sakura nearly choked on her laughter. "Is there something amusing?" Neji asked again, oh good lord… that was when it came to the Hyuuga prodigy himself. "I have a squeaky voice! Godaime-sama, fix it!"

Tsunade was laughing as well, Sakura was near rolling on the floor while Sasuke in cat form, had half a mind to try talking to see if he had a squeaky as well but didn't want to risk being laughed at like Neji so he just indulged in Neji's embarrassment, smirking inwardly. Sakura giggled, "If this is what I get to experience everyday until they turn back, then hell yeah I'll accept!" with that, she picked up the two kittens up and had them snuggle up in her arms.

Tsunade smirked as she noticed something Sakura didn't, _'My student has boobies now!'_ she could almost imagine Sasuke and Neji purr inwardly at how _soft _the _thing_ they were lying in was. Sakura waved to Tsunade saying a quick goodnight before leaving. Tsunade kept up a strong façade before collapsing in deep slumber when they closed the door.

…

…

…

**_"Snore"_**

* * *

Sakura smiled at them as she jumped inside her bedroom from the window again, she looked at Neji and Sasuke before releasing them onto the floor, earning two disapproving growls, "You're a cat, not a dog, so meow or something, don't **growl** that's for dogs! And also I'm going to be scared out of my wits if I have a cat growling all day," Sakura said as she went to the bathroom to change.

This time, picking a more, covered, pair of PJs that consisted of a cute long sleeve button up PJ top that was pink and had designs of strawberries and clouds on it with a pair of black shorts. Sasuke looked at her in amusement, "We can talk." he surprised himself to learn that he DIDN'T have a squeaky voice. Neji glared at Sasuke in jealousy, having been more humiliated then the Uchiha.

Sakura giggled, "So I guess it's just Neji-san then? Well no worries, I find it cute in a way, come on, you guys can sleep up here for the night until I can buy you guys your own kitty beds," Sakura opened the bed covers for them as they looked at her suspiciously from the ground, "Oh what am I? A rapist? Sorry to let you know, but I don't _do_ cats!"

Neji and Sasuke would have blushing their faces off if they were human so in order to brush off the humility (not this was any less humiliating), they jumped on the bed, still having their ninja instincts, Neji was unconsciously snuggling up to Sakura as Sasuke did the same, the two cats bundled up and fell asleep almost at once.

Sakura smiled as she looked at them, she pulled the covers up and tucked herself in before turning over to hug the two cats that were temporarily hers to cuddle. She giggled, this was rare seeing as though she would never be able to do this if the two were humans. She was somehow glad, wondering how it would have been, if they would be cats if Sasuke didn't return back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru a year ago.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad…' _

…

…

_**'-Snore-…' **_

_'Ugh… but __**you'll**__ always be…' _

* * *

**To unconfused you guys, the person that Sakura keeps talking to in her head is her inner self if you haven't noticed. Thoughts are in italics while inner selves are in bold italics ok? **

**Well this is short since it's like a prologue but tell me if you like it ok? **

**Ok!**

**Happy New Year and review please!**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	2. Trapped In A Purse

**Neko VS Neko**

**Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... wait... did that kitten just glare at her? And why does the other kitten have white eyes? Great, now she has to live under the same roof with two cats that are competing each other for her attention. It can't be that bad, right?**

**Neji/Sakura/Sasuke with tiny helpings of Gaara/Sakura and Hina/Naru Ten/Neji Ino/Shika**

**Ages: Rookie nine are 19 and Gai's team are 20**

**Character of the Day: Hinata**

**Hinata's Quote: "N-Naruto-kun…"**

**Hinata's Crush: Naruto**

**Hinata's Rival: None**

**Hinata With: Naruto**

--------------------------------

_Trapped In A Purse_

Sakura smiled brightly as she woke up and sat up in bed, nearly jumping 10 feet into the air when she heard the loud meows of her two kittens, "Oh… sorry Neji-san, Sasuke-kun, forgot you were there!" of course the white-eyed cat and black furred cat felt offended by this statement and glared at her. Sakura giggled, "I didn't mean it like that! Now come on, let's get you guys some breakfast!"

Sakura opened the closet and got her clothes for the day, since she had the week off from hospital duty and she was doing a mission right now, she decided not to wear her usual dress. She got out a grey t-shirt along with a grey bra and some green clinched capri before walking to the bathroom.

Neji and Sasuke nearly died of nosebleed when they saw her bra and the shadow of her undressing in the bathroom. "M-Meow…"

Sakura came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, all dressed up in some casual clothes with her hair tied into a loose low ponytail by a green ribbon, similar to Neji's hair except hers was wavy. She whistled to the two kittens on the bed, "Come on you lazy asses and get your butts down here. We have breakfast to eat!" she called out merrily as Sasuke and Neji jumped off the bed to follow her.

Sakura looked like she was in deep thought when she was walking downstairs, "Hm… cats have asses don't they?" Neji and Sasuke nearly tripped on a step of stairs when they heard her question. "S-Sakura…" they both managed to purr out. Sakura looked at them, forgetting they were cats and couldn't find anyone within eye level with her.

"Down _here_…" she heard the angry hissing of Sasuke as he glared at her. She chuckled nervously as she placed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "S-Sorry, I forgot you were kitties," Sakura grinned sheepishly as she led them to the kitchen. Neji raised an imaginary eyebrow, "Kitties? Sakura-san, I do prefer if you used a term that does not sound so… feminine…" Sakura inwardly snorted at the sound of his voice.

Sasuke smirked again, "Hyuuga, I suggest you stop talking if you don't want to be the most humiliating of affairs." Sasuke said in his usual deep cat tone of his as he locked eyes with Neji. Sakura laughed at them, "Hey, if Neji's voice is squeaky and yours isn't, Sasuke-kun… then does that mean that Neji's a girl and you two are supposed to mate?" Sakura choked on her laughter.

Neji widened his eyes as he hissed, "I think you should keep your imagination to yourself, Sakura-san," he twitched as he looked at her. Sakura giggled before nodding, lifting up the frozen Sasuke that was still shocked by her little reverie. "Sorry, sorry, snap out of it Sasuke- whoa, what is that _smell_?"

Sasuke frowned, "**I do not smell**." Sakura took a whiff before turning away, "Err, you do actually," she dropped him on the ground as Neji came forward and sniffed him with that pink kitty nose of his, he smirked, "On the contrary, Uchiha, you do stink an awful lot." Sasuke sniffed him as well, "You do **too**," Sakura laughed, "You guys look like you're about to do the kitty-_do_-_it_!" Sakura noticed the two cats' close proximity.

"MEOW!"

"OUCH! DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

* * *

Sakura hummed quietly as she finished up her breakfast, Sasuke and Neji hadn't been that happy when she **forced** them to eat breakfast on the floor, in a kitty bowl (the mere fact that she could **actually force** them already got on their nerves.) "I feel bad for you two since Konoha is having a Karaoke Party tomorrow to celebrate the first Friday of January. I don't know, Tsunade-shishou has such crazy ideas sometimes. 

"Anyways, I wonder what I'm going to tell everyone when you guys aren't there, well… shishou didn't say that I couldn't tell them, and it's hard to keep away from Naruto when he's prying so, I might as well just tell them the truth!" Sakura said as she licked some vanilla ice cream off her spoon since she was having it for breakfast.

Sasuke and Neji looked up at her, their ears twitching at the thought of her talking about them as if they aren't even there, "Well… then they'll freak out and then Sasuke-kun and Neji-san hate it when people freak out even if they do freak out sometimes too. Hm… that just proves what freaks they are."

-Insert another twitch-

"… Hmm… I wonder if Sasuke and Neji are cuter than Akamaru? Nah- Akamaru's too cute for anyone to be cuter than him! Neji and Sasuke are by the way, just wannabe kitties for now,"

-Insert vein popping-

"And then also Kiba verbally hates cats so Sasuke and Neji are probably his enemies by heart now, not that they're not already most people's enemies but then again- nah…" Sakura was cut off when the sound of a beeping was heard. She looked up at her alarm clock on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Come on you guys, we have a date with Gaara-kun!"

_'Date?' _

* * *

Sakura appeared at the park with Sasuke and Neji walked beside her as she had changed into something more presentable. She was now dressed in a knee long black skirt and peachy pink colored spaghetti strap, her hair was held in messy bun and she had on straw sandals. "Ohayo Gaara-kun!" Gaara hadn't overdressed either, he simply wore a red shirt with some baggy black pants, that was the only thing different from his usual attire. 

The one thing that Sakura didn't like about her outfit right now… was her black purse that was cramped with two kitties in it, yes the kitties were _in_ it.

Gaara nodded at her, "Ohayo, Sakura-san," he said quietly, Sakura smiled, ever since Chiyo-baa-sama had gone, Gaara had found a deeper respect for Sakura other than just the respect formed when she saved Kankurou. Sakura had made quick friends with Temari and Kankurou ever since then.

Sakura smiled at him, she matched her pace with his as she walked side by side with him, the kitties to her right while Gaara to her left. Gaara looked in question at her moving purse, Sakura noticed his curious gaze and smiled nervously, "Oh! Look Gaara-kun, it's a um… sandbox! You love sandboxes right?" Gaara threw her a crazy look as she sweated heavily.

Gaara replied, "I had Shukaku taken out of me by the Akatsuki, remember, Sakura-san? I don't have quite the… favoring for sand anymore." Sakura sweated even more as she laughed nervously, "O-Oh? Is that- oh yes! Aha… Akatsuki and uh you and Shu- yeah, I-I, I uh nearly forgot there for an instant, ha… ha… HA!" Sakura twitched even more when Gaara jumped slightly at her not so lady like laugh.

Sakura grinned as she turned around to face him while walking backwards, "So Gaara-kun, where shall we go first? Since you probably had breakfast already, should we head onto Ichiraku? Naruto's expecting me there along with Hinata-chan." Sakura said as she cringed her head to peer inside her purse to find two pair of not innocent looking eyes peering up at her, she twitched.

Gaara nodded, "Very well."

* * *

**SASUKE'S IMAGINATION…**

While our lovely main female protagonist was having a splendid time with the horrifying (In Sasuke's opinion, don't sue me) main male _an_tagonist, Sasuke was having some… very violent thoughts including him, the horrifying main male _an_tagonist, and a certain kitty Hyuuga. Here are some parts that I have especially cut off from his imagination! P.S. Do not tell him!

_'And the gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke-Kitty takes another hit at Sabaku No __**An**__tagonist Gaara! Uchiha Sasuke-Kitty's distrusted ally, Hyuuga Neji-Ugly Kitty does a nice kitty-sweep kick from behind Sabaku No __**An**__tagonist Gaara! Nice one! The beautiful soon to be Uchiha Matriarch, Haruno Sakura, blows Uchiha Sasuke-Kitty a kiss from the sidelines while throwing an imaginary, yet lovely and flawless, punch at Sabaku No __**An**__tagonist Gaara! Oh, he goes from the left, jumps in the air and lands on his four paws, and oh! Another punch sends the main male __**an**__tagonist flying back to Suna! The raging battle ends with Haruno Sakura hugging Uchiha Sasuke-Kitty while Hyuuga Neji-Ugly Kitty takes a bow while being ignored by Haruno Sakura!'_

**THE END OF SASUKE'S IMAGINATION, THANK YOU FOR WATCHING! **

_

* * *

_

Neji stared at Sasuke as the crazy looking kitty sat in the purse with a dazed yet crazed expression on his face. Neji had half a mind to yell at Sasuke but decided against it when he remembered Gaara was there. He instead, pounced on him. Sasuke meowed loudly as Neji sat on Sasuke who was up against the floor.

"Ah! Kitty rapist! Help!" the uncharacteristic Sasuke cried out as Neji brought his tiny and furry face up close to Sasuke's, "Dude, you're kind of like… blocking my kitty space," Sasuke widened his eyes when he heard what he said, Neji laughed loudly in that squeaky of his going 'hihihihihihi.' "Hyuuga… I think that we're officially going crazy in here…"

"Hihihihihihi… ack! Stop that! Yes… I do agree with you Uchiha… so…" Neji paused as he looked around the dark secluded area which was Sakura's purse. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" he snapped at the other kitty.

…

"Seen a litter box anywhere?"

…

…

…

"We're in a purse."

"Oh. I see."

"… right."

"You sure there's no litter box?"

"Yes… I'm sure…"

"We could just look for one maybe she-!"

"Hyuuga!"

"Right, right, we're in a purse."

"We're going crazy."

"You are. You are? Oh, yes, you are."

…

…

…

"I meant you too…"

"Oh, oh, very well, I understand…"

"Yah…"

Oh yes, Sasuke is right… they are officially going crazy.

* * *

**I wasn't very inspired in this chapter so it's not as amusing as the last one, or at least I think so. Looks like Gaara is coming into the picture. Will Sakura choose Gaara over Neji and Sasuke? We'll just have to see! **

**Well I know this was short but I'm kinda sleepy so I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the many reviews!**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	3. The Karaoke Party

**Neko VS Neko**

**Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... wait... did that kitten just glare at her? And why does the other kitten have white eyes? Great, now she has to live under the same roof with two cats that are competing each other for her attention. It can't be that bad, right?**

**Neji/Sakura/Sasuke with tiny helpings of Gaara/Sakura and Hina/Naru Ten/Neji Ino/Shika**

**Ages: Rookie nine are 19 and Gai's team are 20**

**Character of the Day: Sakura**

**Sakura's Quote: "I'll do anything for you! Just don't leave!"**

**Sakura's Crush: Sasuke**

**Sakura's Rival: Ino**

**Sakura With: Sasuke/Gaara/Neji/Itachi (mostly every boy)**

--------------------------------

_The Karaoke Party_

**NOTE: This chapter may not be that funny because I am building their 'romantic' relationships here alright? **

Sakura grinned as she did a little twirl in front of her mirror as the two cats stared at her in curiosity. "If I may ask, what **are** you doing, Sakura-san?" Neji asked, still a little woozy from the purse-ride. "Well anyways, we're going to the karaoke party! I have to look my best since I'm going to be singing in front of everyone!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked around the pile of clothes before biting on a clothes hanger and pulling it over to Sakura. "Hn," he said as he laid it at her feet and walked away to jump on the bed. Sakura pulled it up to examine, "Wow! Good eye Sasuke-kun! I didn't even know I had this!" Sasuke smirked at Neji, receiving a praise from Sakura, Neji scowled at him inwardly.

The outfit consisted of a short sleeve dark indigo baby doll top with tight short sleeves and two yellow buttons on it, and wrapped around her waist right below her breasts was a large peachy colored ribbon tied into a bow at the front, a pair of black short shorts, and black knee-high 2-inch heel boots.

Sakura grabbed the outfit and went to the bathroom to change, "She praised me, not you." Sasuke said simply before curling up into a ball. Neji twitched before walking over to Sasuke, he was just about to pounce him again when the door to the bathroom opened again, Neji and Sasuke stared, their eyes wide as they looked at the girl in front of them.

_'She cleans up good…' _

Her hair was straightened and part of her hair was held into a cute short, scruffy ponytail while the rest of her hair flowed freely down her shoulders. There was little make-up on her face except for some clear lip gloss. She had on her infamous pair of black gloves as well. She smiled and did a cute twirl before looking at them, "So?" she asked, they only stared more.

"So… _kittyful_…"

"So pretty… kitty…"

Sakura giggled as she planted a small kiss on each of their heads, "Aw, you guys are too sweet! Well, thank you for the compliments, even if… I don't really know what, 'kittyful' means but anyways, we're all supposed to do a performance tonight, but I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will excuse you two, you two are going to be with Tsunade-shishou while I'm performing, ok?" Sakura said as she placed on a necklace.

They just nodded dumbly, "Wow… you guys must have it bad after the purse-ride. Hope you're ok, well anyways, you won't have to do that anymore because I bought a bigger purse!" Sakura's eyes dazzled as she grabbed a spatula out of nowhere, "Oops, wrong item, hehe," she put it back and grabbed out a HEE-UGE black purse, "Tada!" she grinned before scooping the two up and placing them in the purse. "Have fun!"

_'Oh god… I feel like barfing…' _

_'Oh… oh… no… no… NO!! I'M KITTY-VENTING!'_

* * *

Sakura smiled at Tsunade as she spoke into the microphone, "Welcome everyone to Konoha Karaoke Party! I am delighted to tell you that 10 of our very special Shinobi have decided to come up stage and perform for us! So without further ado, I present to you, Nara Shikamaru from team 10 performing 'Ari No Mama!'" the curtains rolled out to show Shikamaru looking… _cool_.

He wore a white muscle shirt with baggy tan colored cargo pants with chains all over the pants, and he had on his usual black Shinobi sandals. The music started and Sakura blushed when she heard Shikamaru's voice, "Wow…" she breathed, Sasuke and Neji stuck their heads out of the purse as they looked at Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji growled. "What did I say about growling…?" Sakura asked, not even looking at them.

Neji and Sasuke glared when suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded the area Sakura was standing, Sakura coughed furiously and her eyes widened when she saw Neji and Sasuke in human form. "W-What did you two do?" they looked as if nothing ever happened to them. Neji and Sasuke were as shocked as she was as they looked at their hands and everything.

"I… I don't have a squeaky voice! I'm a real boy!!" Neji practically shouted in happiness. Sakura widened her eyes as her spirit died down a bit, "So I guess I can't take care of you guys anymore…" she murmured sadly. Neji and Sasuke looked at her and sighed before going to the changing rooms. Tsunade walked to Sakura and smirked.

"Don't worry Sakura, you will be able to take care of them… that smoke bomb was just half of the antidote I managed to cook up yesterday, it'll only allow them to be in human form until this show is over which means, pop! Goes Neji and Sasuke when the show is done, they'll be cat form again!" Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "Don't get too attached to both of them alright?" Tsunade said before walking away.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Both… of them?"

* * *

_**"Pop goes the ramen!**_

_**I sing everyday about the ramen I eat!**_

_**Beef!**_

_**Miso!**_

_**Pork!**_

_**Chicken! **_

_**All so very good I had a turkey! **_

_**Chow down because it's **__**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn timeeeeeeeeeeee**__**!!!!!!!!!" **_

Tsunade twitched as the hyper blonde waved happily before going back stage, "And that was… Uzumaki Naruto with Ramen Time! –Cough- Next up, I'm glad to present that he's hear and walking on two feet- Hyuuga Neji!" smoke filled the stadium and Sakura stood there watching closely as the smoke cleared to show a boy walking.

Her breath got caught at her throat… Neji was there, except his hair was in a long high ponytail and he wore a pair of pants similar to Shikamaru's and he had on a totally unbuttoned black shirt that exposed his upper front body. Sakura blushed heavily as he started singing the song 'Style.' Sakura could only catch part of the song as she stared at him in wonder.

_**"**__**Hitori janai yo Nee wakaru desho**_

_**Me no mae ga kimi no suteeji**_

_**Namida nanka wa mou iranai desho**_

_**Ima sugu ni kao wo agete**__**" **_

The song ended as Sakura felt her breath stop slightly as she looked at them from the sidelines backstage. Neji finished and walked backstage, smirking at Sakura as he brushed past her, his hand gently rubbing her arm, "Wow me, Sakura…" he whispered as he walked backstage. It was then Sakura remembered it was her turn.

"That was Hyuuga Neji with 'Style!' Next up, I am very proud to present, my own apprentice, Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade clapped loudly along with the audience as another smoke bomb filled the stage as the sound of an eerie wind was played. Sasuke and Neji stared in wonder when they saw their caretaker.

She was sitting on a chair with strings connected to her arms with some other men around her with strings on their arms too. They noticed that it was supposed to represent puppets, Sasuke smirked when he saw Kankurou looking at the performance in wonder. The movements Sakura and the men made as 'puppets' were perfect, slow, sharp notions as if they were really puppets.

The eerie wind filled the stadium again as the audience stared in awe. Near the end of the performance, the performers and Sakura pretended as if they were turned into real life people as the sound of the strings ripping from them was heard as a glass breaking sound filled the stadium, it froze for a second before Sakura started dancing like a ballerina. Neji and Sasuke froze as they stared.

_**"B**__**okutachi wa hyoumen dake**_

_**T**__**sukurotte shinda you na**_

_**K**__**ao o kakushite ikiru tame**_

_**U**__**marete kita wake ja nai**__**"**_

Sakura's performance ended as she looked around and then stood still, looking as the audience as the male dancers surrounded her as one placed a hand on her shoulder while the other one beside her nodded, the ones surrounding her smiled/smirked. Neji and Sasuke was miffed until a smoke bomb was thrown and Sakura and the dancers quickly ran back stage.

Sakura smirked at Neji, "Did I wow you?" he nodded stiffly, "Good luck Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke who just nodded before going on stage. Upbeat music started in place of the eerie one Sakura sang. Sasuke wore a black hat on and his outfit was more 'gentlemen' like, composed of a black suit.

Sakura smiled when she heard him singing. Neji stared at her before looking at Sasuke, _'I don't have the ability to make her smile like that…' _Sasuke's dancing skills were bravo and Sakura could only watch in wonder, "He's amazing…" she breathed. 3 minutes later, Sasuke finished up, striking a pose before singing the last of his song.

_**"**__**Yureru ki more hi sagash ite ita **_

_**Te-wo nobasu hodo setsunakute **_

_**Furueru yume-wo tsutsumu-you-ni **_

_**Yasashii kaze-ga fu ki nukeru **_

_**Oh yeah--**__**"**_

Sakura's face was heated as Sasuke smirked at her when he walked in, "Good enough for you, puppeteer?" Sakura blushed and looked away. They heard noises and looked up to see Gaara walking towards them. Sasuke and Neji scowled as Gaara smirked, "Sakura-san, I believe we haven't finished our date earlier when you took off, we will continue our date tomorrow at 7 p.m. I will pick you up," he said, kissing Sakura on the cheek before disappearing.

…

…

…

Glare…

…

…

Double Glare…

…

…

Sigh…

…

Squeal…

…

POOF!

Sakura widened her eyes as the same cloud of smoke surrounded her again, this time, what met her eye was… nothing? Sakura dragged her gaze, way… way… WAY down to the floor to see Sasuke and Neji… in kitty form again!! "What?!" the two prodigies shouted, indignant that they couldn't be humans long enough to kill Gaara.

Sakura giggled before patting them on the heads and scooping them up into her arms. –Sniff-

"You guys need a bath."

**_"I do not stink, Haruno."_**

* * *

**Ok you guys, not as funny as stated on the first line on this chapter because I'm building their relationships here ok? But the next chapter will pay up for that ok? Because next chapter will be-**

**Sakura's REAL date with Gaara**

**Sasuke and Neji's BATHTIME**

**and also**

**The Sasuke and Neji Attack On Gaara**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter which is, take it away kitties! **

**Sasuke and Neji: Plan 'KILL GAARA' **

**So don't miss out on the next one- hilarious stuff I promise you!! **

**Oh and I know this is too much to ask but, **_**10 reviews**_**, please? **

**R&R! Remember- I need ****10 reviews**** for next chapter****!! (This'll be the one in a million time I'll ask you this, so please?) **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _

_**PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH READING, I HAVE THIS STORY ON 33 PEOPLE'S ALERT LIST- JUST PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU FINISH READING!! THAT'S ALL I ASK!! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME IMPROVE AND UPDATE FASTER!! **_


	4. Plan 'KILL GAARA' Part 1

**Neko VS Neko**

**Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... wait... did that kitten just glare at her? And why does the other kitten have white eyes? Great, now she has to live under the same roof with two cats that are competing each other for her attention. It can't be that bad, right?**

**Neji/Sakura/Sasuke with tiny helpings of Gaara/Sakura and Hina/Naru Ten/Neji Ino/Shika**

**Ages: Rookie nine are 19 and Gai's team are 20**

**Character of the Day: Shikamaru**

**Shikamaru's Quote: "Troublesome…"**

**Shikamaru's Crush: Unknown**

**Shikamaru's Rival: Unknown**

**Shikamaru With: Ino/Temari**

**WARNING: SASUKE AND NEJI ARE UNBELIEVABLY OOC AS CATS- RESEARCHERS TELL US **_**coughmecough**_

--------------------------------

_Plan 'KILL GAARA'__ Part 1_

"Agent Sasuke, you there?"

"Hn. Neji?"

"You forgot the agent! We're not going to do this if you don't put in the agent!"

"Hn. **Neji**?"

"Agent,"

"**Neji**."

"Hahahaha!! You called me Agent Neji!!"

"… Hn…"

"Damn you!"

"Hn."

"…You're a fat kitty, just like Garfield!"

"…- WHAT!? I AM NOT FAT! I'D LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WORK OUT 50 TIMES A DAY!!!"

"I never said YOU were fat, I said you as a CAT is FAT."

"Whatever- can we get on with the plan?"

"Fine."

Neji and Sasuke were hiding in Sakura's closet as they spoke, there was a… map? Yeah, there was a map set on the between them as the two went over it. The map had… blobs and… more blobs and… a piece of fish? Neji embarrassedly wiped the piece of fish away as Sasuke twitched, "Hehe… sorry… I had a quiet dinner!" he protested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Neji sighed before going over the 'plan,' "Alright we will label the plan, PLAN KILL GAARA! GAARA! Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… (fading echo, made by Neji)…" Neji echoed the name in his cuffed paw as he tried to hide Sasuke from seeing him. Sasuke would laugh if he wasn't Sasuke.

But if he wasn't Sasuke and then how would he NOT be Sasuke because you see if he- oh forget it… continue with your merry life and read… while **I** sulk!

Neji coughed as he continued, "Anyways, in this plan KILL GAARA… Gaara… Gaara… Gaara (fading echo)… ahem, I have figured out code names for us! Agent Sasuke you will now be called- **Fat Cat**. And I, Agent Neji, will now be called **Not Fat Cat**. And- OW!" he was cut off when a set of claws nearly caught him, "Uh… dude, do you KNOW how precious my eyes ARE? They're almost like BIG HUMONGOUS _pearls_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before glaring at him, "I am NOT fat. And you are not, NOT fat! So you will now be Garfield and I will be Shrek," Sasuke said as he looked at his paws to see if he had a chipped claw. "Hm… none… my nails are fantastic as always, they're so shiny," Sasuke commented.

Neji took a look, "Really, may, m-may _I_ have a look? I've been trying to figure out how to shine these paws for the past 2 days since I've been a kitty- ack, cat, cat, yes, I meant cat," Neji said, slipping out the _feminine_ word, he coughed before looking at Sasuke, "So… may I?" Sasuke sighed as he placed his paw in front of Neji's eyes, "Wow… they're incredibly very… shiny and smooth? Did you get it buffed?"

Sasuke smirked proudly at his paws as he nodded, "You're quite smart, I found a scratching post yesterday in the Inuzuka's house for some odd reason considering he has a **dog**. So I spent some time, ruining the post before looking through Sakura's bag of odd nail helping chemicals and I came across this stick with four faces, buff-shine-polish- and well… something else my kitty brain couldn't handle,"

Neji nodded his head, suddenly his eyes widened as he clawed at his throat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What is it Hyuuga?" Neji couldn't answer, just kept pointing at his throat.

"H-H…"

Sasuke raised another eyebrow, "H-H?"

…

…

"H-H-H-HAIRBALL! ACK!"

Sasuke looked at him with a disgusted face before, "Eww…" before he gave a hard pat on Neji's back.

"CACK!"

…

…

"EEEWWWWW…"

The two stared at the hairball in front of them and turned away disgustedly before Neji had to speak.

"Who's Shrek?"

Sasuke twitched, "Dude… you don't know who Shrek is? He is only the most faithful friend to Puss in Boots ever! How could you not know? He's a LEGEND! Do you know him now?" Sasuke asked expectantly.

…

…

"No, no I don't. I only know famous kitties, not famous Shreks…"

Sasuke twitched before shaking his head in disapproval.

"I give up, you have no KI whatsoever."

"What's KI?"

"Kitty Intelligence."

"Oh. I only have HI."

"What's **H**I?"

"**HUMAN** Intelligence you baka!"

"Hn,"

"Damn you."

* * *

Sakura twirled around in front of her mirror once before smiling at Neji and Sasuke, "Well you guys, the dates in an hour and a half, let's see what we could do till then ok? Hm… there was something in my mind earlier but I forgot what… aha! I know! Bathtime! You guys stunk so much, I would've kicked you both out of my house if this wasn't a mission! Come on!" she walked to the bathroom.

Neji and Sasuke gave a knowing look before running away, 'AH! NEED TO PLAN FOR BATHTIME!' Neji and Sasuke hid in the closet as Sakura drew the bath, "What do we do? We can't take a bath!!" Neji said, kitty-venting once again. Sasuke thought for a while before holding Neji's paw in his, Neji twitched.

"Hyuuga, I have known you for the last 17 years of my life and I would like you to know that during those years, I truly did, absolutely hate you. If your so called fate has it for us, then I will meet you in hell, where your hair will be cut short while the devil falls in love with me and decides to send me back to Earth. I wish you the best of luck in hell, amen," Sasuke said, nearly prayed, as he bowed his head.

-SCRATCH!-

"Kuso!"

Neji growled, again, as he glared at Sasuke, "I suggest you shut up Uchiha, because there is only one available plan of action right now, and that is, do the kitty-salsa," Sasuke and Neji nodded before dancing salsa with each other, 1 minute later, "Run." Neji said as the two cats tried to get out of the closet to find that they were stuck, how?

Because, their paws had gotten caught in a piece of loose fabric on one of Sakura's shirts. "Shoot…" they tried their best to get out of the tangled mess, ending up in an even bigger tangled mess. "Meow!" Sasuke and Neji meowed in agony as they tried to get away from the piece of fabric. They heard rustling and froze.

The door to the closet opened as Sakura stood in front of them, hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at them, amusement written all over her face, suddenly, she bursted into laughter, Neji and Sasuke stared at her as if she was crazy until she spoke, "Ahaha…haha, you two ARE doing the kitty-_do-it_!! Haha!"

That was when Neji and Sasuke took the time to look down and notice that they were currently on top of each other, their kitty-space blocked now more than ever. "AH! MY KITTY SPACE!" Sakura smiled before easily splitting the two apart, "Now, it's time for what you guys need! Bathtime!" Sakura grinned as she picked the two kitties up and lifted them to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her as she dropped them on the sink counter, she smiled before taking off her first shirt, Neji and Sasuke blushed as they looked away, "What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke managed to ask as he covered his eyes with his paws, (A/N; SO CUTE IF YOU IMAGINE IT!! EE!! Ok, back to the story…)

Sakura smiled as she stripped until she was down to a low cut black cami and some black tight short shorts, "Well, I can't get wet giving you two a bath so I have to wear something loose you know?" Sakura said, not noticing their inward blushes, the two cats meowed again in complaint as Sakura picked them up.

3…

2…

1…

-PLOP!-

"MEOW!"

Sasuke and Neji scowled when they were dropped into the bathtub with low running water, they raised an imaginary eyebrow when Sakura got into the tub as well, she picked Neji up first as she sat down and leaned against the back of the tub. "Alrighty, Neji first! Sasuke stinks more but who cares?" Sakura said as she poured a tiny amount of soap on the kitty before rubbing it lusciously against his fur.

"Purr…"

Sakura and Sasuke inwardly laughed when the Hyuuga _purred_. Neji closed his eyes as he savored the feeling, Sakura smiled before soaking him in warm water, "Alright, that should do it for Neji!" Sakura smiled as she gently plucked Sasuke over, "Your turn Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned as she washed his fur gently with warm water.

She rubbed some soap on him as well as she scratched the dirt off of him gently with her nails, "Tell me if it hurts," Sakura whispered as she concentrated on the task at hand, Neji stood there, watching them until he got tired with having to look at them when his heart pounded angrily, _'Wait… I'm not falling for her am I?' _

Sasuke took time examining Sakura's face as he looked at her carefully, _'She's grown after all these years… she's not the same annoying girl she was a long time ago… she's… she's matured,'_Sasuke thought as she finished up with him. Sakura got out of the tub and grabbed a towel as she wrapped it around herself even if she was wearing something underneath.

She gently lifted the two cats out of the bathtub before turning on the blow drier, she placed Neji in front of it and almost laughed loudly when the strong wind knocked the cat off his feet. "MEOW! TURN IT DOWN! I COMMAND YOU!" Neji said as he was pushed by the force of the air back up into the door.

Sasuke snickered as he stood behind Sakura to watch, "No way Neji-kun! If I turn it down, then you won't be dry and as much as I'd love to take care of two sick cats on my date, I don't have time!" Neji and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of the date as their minds worked. _'Gaara… kitty must kill raccoons…' 'Kill… kill… KILL GAARA! Note to self: must try using the 'kitty blaster' this time,' _

Sakura finished drying Neji before changing directions and before Sasuke knew what happened,

"MEOW- GIRGLEBLECHSHINTEIN!!"

He was mentioning nonsense as the same thing that happened to Neji happened to him. "SHAKCURAAA!" he shouted, Sakura and Neji laughed at him. He glared at his fur got into his eyes. "YOU SHKALL ALL SHAY!!" nonsense, again, he held up a pushed back paw that was supposed to be a 'fist.'

Sakura grinned as she finished both of them and took time to blow dry herself. It gave Sasuke and Neji time to receive a full nosebleed as they stared at her, their minds trying to register why they have a nosebleed.

_'Kittyful…'_

_'I must **mate** with her!'_

Sakura turned off the blow drier as she put on her outer clothing and looked at the clock inside the bathroom, "Ah! It's 7! Let's go you guys!!" she ran out the bathroom.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other before giving an inward cackle.

_'Nihihihihihihihihi__- ack, hairball!'_

Plan 'KILL GAARA' (Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… -fading echo-) is now in motion.

* * *

**Part one of the fun begins with, a stupid discussion between Sasuke and Neji and a bath!! I hope you guys all enjoyed this, I know I did writing it because I got more than 10 reviews!! Yay!! –Claps hands- **

**Anyways again, I ask for 10 reviews, I know, I know, I lied to you in the last chapter… :P **

**Well anyways, the next chapter will be the REAL Plan 'KILL GAARA' (Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… -fading echo-…)**

**I hope you'll stay tuned for PLAN KILL GAARA PART 2! **

**And I think all those who reviewed and made this chapter possible, because I wasn't going to update unless I got 10 reviews:D **

**Now, the next chapter will include- **

**SAKURA AND GAARA'S DATE**

**NEJI AND SASUKE'S PURSE RIDE**

**PLAN KILL GAARA (Insert echo)**

**and**

**LUNCH! **

**Hehe, so don't miss out and I need 10 reviews for all those things to happen in the next chapter! ;-)**

_Lots of love, _

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


	5. Plan 'KILL GAARA' Part 2

Neko VS Neko

Summary: She couldn't believe it. They had woken her up at 3 in the morning to tell her that Sasuke and Neji became kittens and she had to take care of them. Right... wait... did that kitten just glare at her? And why does the other kitten have white eyes? Great, now she has to live under the same roof with two cats that are competing each other for her attention. It can't be that bad, right?

Neji/Sakura/Sasuke with tiny helpings of Gaara/Sakura and Hina/Naru Ten/Neji Ino/Shika

Ages: Rookie nine are 19 and Gai's team are 20

Character of the Day: Ino

Ino's Quote: "Forehead Girl!"

Ino's Crush: Unknown

Ino's Rival: Sakura

Ino With: Shikamaru

**WARNING: SASUKE AND NEJI ARE UNBELIEVABLY OOC AS CATS- RESEARCHERS TELL US **_**coughmecough**_

--------------------------------

_Plan 'KILL GAARA'__ Part __2_

Gaara looked around awkwardly as he felt as if he and Sakura were being… watched or something. He took one more look before turning back to face the street. Sakura gulped nervously as she felt Gaara's senses awakening and she sweated furiously as she thought of a way to distract him and let his guard drop a bit.

Sakura pushed her purse a little and inwardly smirked when she felt something groan in her bag. Then her thought suddenly led her to thinking, _'Oh god… they're gonna barf it this happens!' _"DON'T BARF!" Sakura widened her eyes when she felt all eyes on her as the villagers looked at her weirdly for blurting out something like that.

Gaara looked at her with a 'wth' look on his face, "Sakura-san, have you taken your medicine today, the one for mentals?" he asked rather rudely, not noticing the gesture he was giving her wasn't quite the pleasant one. Sakura twitched before glaring at him through a solid red face, "Oh I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, I just happened to forget about that! I'll go ask Naruto for some later!" Sakura grinned.

Gaara nodded, not noticing the drip of sarcasm laced in every word of her. She twitched before looking away. This man was completely a hopeless cause.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Neji through beady black eyes as he walked around the dark black purse, "Meow… hey Hyuuga, is it just me or am I losing my kitty-humor? I heard these… humans are attracted to cute fluffy kittens and am I… not a cute fluffy kitten?" Sasuke asked as he stared into Neji's eyes, his own eyes wide and brimmed with sadness. 

Neji twitched before scratching him.

"MEOW!"

"Must you add the me- in front of every –ow now? You are a human in case you forgot! You're just a really tiny human… with four legs… and a lot of fur… and weird ears… and a pink button nose… and whiskers… and a tail… and no eyebrows… and also… hm, now that I notice it… really kitty-fying nipples!" Neji said, his ears twitching as he examined Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes before trying to scratch his own back, BACK SCRATCHFAILED. He groaned before he shot up, "WAIT! _**NIPPLES**_?! ARE MALE CATS SUPPOSED TO HAVE **NIPPLES**?!" he cried out as he pounced on Neji to see if he had some too, "Wow… you have… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6-!" he was going to count more when Neji kicked him off with a hind Kangaroo-Jack leg. Sasuke glared at him.

Neji sighed before freezing.

"Oh my…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the frozen cat with one paw raised in the air, "What is it Hyuuga, don't want you to catch a cold," Sasuke smirked inwardly, proud of himself. Because you know, Neji's frozen and then cold- oh whatever…

"I… I feel a… a very…" Neji couldn't continue as he gulped, Sasuke urged him on.

…

…

…

Neji looked at him straight in the eyes as he said this.

"I feel an incredibly uncomfortable breeze down _there_."

* * *

"Commencing Phase 1 of Plan Kill Gaara! Gaara… Gaara… Gaara… (remember the echo?)…" 

"Alright, Garfield, you'll go out first and start the distraction, I'll cook up some food to go later."

"Got it, remember my favorite is tuna alright Shrek?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Now shut up and stop kidding around Hyuuga."

Sasuke looked out for Neji as the brown cat peeked out from the bag while standing on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke balanced himself a bit before dizzying himself around for a bit. Neji squeaked and hid his head just when Sakura poked inside the purse, she gave the two a warning glance. Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sasuke lifted Neji onto his shoulders again before whispering harshly to the cat, "You say you aren't fat, Garfield?! You could pass for Big Mama 3!" Sasuke shouted as he groaned at the same time when he felt the other cat's weight add up with his. "Ah… I hate being a cat… it makes you feel Shinobi-less!"

Neji rolled his eyes before peeking out again, "We are NOT Shinobi right now! We are Kittobi from Kittotopia! And we are Barbie's two kittens from Princess and the Pauper, which by the way, I belong to the princess…" Neji coughed. Sasuke gave him a weird stare, "Well anyways, I will go distract her and you start leading Gaara alright? Lift a- MEOW!!" he was caught in surprise when Sasuke jumped and sent him flying on the floor.

Neji twitched as he laid a heap on the floor before standing up on his four paws, he jumped onto Sakura's lap just when Gaara excused himself to go to the restroom. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw him, "What do you want, Neji?" she asked in a whisper. Neji meowed and tried to tell her something. Sakura strained to hear him.

"I need to go to the little kitty's room!" Neji said, just loud enough for her to hear. Sakura was silent for a second before bursting out laughing. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the other customers looked at her weirdly as she continued laughing, Sakura glared at them, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" everyone froze before trying to continue their meals without peeing in their pants.

* * *

Sasuke stayed hidden behind the toilet that Gaara was using and when the red head finished his business, Sasuke discreetly jumped onto the toilet and with a claw that he summoned from his paw, he stuck it in the toilet flushing tube thing and started to scratch all over it. He smirked when he heard little creaking sounds and scratched it one last time and jumped off the toilet just when Gaara turned around. 

-SPLASH!-

"GAH!"

Gaara closed his eyes when the water from the toilet flushing tube sprayed all over him just when he flushed the toilet. He growled before walking out of the stall and slammed the door close. He walked to the sink and washed his face only to see a group of men chuckling. He glared at them as they all turned around and continued their business.

That is until an unfortunate man happened to walk into the same broken stall only to get sprayed by the water. Gaara and the other couple men smirked as they turned to look. It was silent for a minute before the man in the stall shouted something that made Sasuke's mind go crazy slightly.

"YUCK! A GOLDFISH JUST HIT ME IN THE NOSE!"

The men laughed loudly, pity not evident in their voices as they laughed. Gaara was also preoccupied as he looked. Sasuke shuddered before taking this as his chance. He crept out from the corner in the restroom and walked over to the sink Gaara was using. He polished his claws on the wall before turning around to the water tube below the sink.

He smirked before working his magic, he scratched it a couple times before scratching it one last time. Gaara turned around after the commotion was over and turned the water on to wash his face.

-SPLASH!-

"AH! KUSO!"

He cursed as he got sprayed in the face once again. "AH!" he groaned as he got hit with a solid object, he growled before picking it up to see the thing that hit him. It was a ring. He growled loudly before throwing the ring away again. Only to turn around and get hit by the water again. "KISAMA!"

Sasuke smirked before running out of the restroom when the door was opened by a man walking inside the bathroom. He took one look at Gaara and started laughing.

"Hahahaha!"

Our beloved Kazekage was soaked from head to toe with a tiny bruise forming on his left cheek by the force the ring hit him.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she waited for Neji to finish his business. She raised an eyebrow when he just stood there, "Uh, Neji, I thought you needed to go pee?" they were currently behind the restaurant, covered by any civilization except some spiders and ants. Neji coughed and blushed inwardly as he looked away. He said something but Sakura couldn't hear, "What?" 

He looked at her in annoyance and spoke, "Could you turn AROUND?! I'm still a MALE cat!" Sakura took a while for the thought to register in her mind. She laughed when it did. She smiled in apology and turned around, still giggling, "Stop giggling! I cannot… you know- release my inner cats when you are giggling!" Sakura laughed harder, but tried to cover it up with her hand.

She giggled still silently. Neji sighed before… '_releasing his inner cats'_. Sakura waited a few seconds or so before asking, "Are you done yet?" she received a silent hum in reply and turned around. Neji looked up at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What, again?" she asked. If you thought what Neji said the past few minutes, you would fall off your chair at this.

"Do you… do you have… pa… pa-pa… pa… -gulps- pads?"

* * *

Sasuke noticed that Sakura left the huge purse on her seat and jumped onto the chair before taking a leap into the purse. He got in just in time when Sakura and Neji arrived, Sakura dropped Neji inside the purse as she sat back down on her seat. Sasuke turned around to speak to Neji when he widened his eyes and gaped. 

Neji looked at him weirdly, "What?" he asked, more like demanded. Sasuke snorted before looking away, not wanting to laugh when he shouldn't. After all, he is a Uchiha! Neji demanded once more when Sasuke didn't answer him, "_What_?" he growled this time. Sasuke smirked wider than he normally did as he looked at Neji one more time.

"What the hell happened to you?"

There, the kitty that Neji was, but this time… there was a _woman's_ pad for _women stuff_ was taped across the lower part of his back to the little… Kitty's place. Neji blushed inwardly before replying, "I… I had an accident… I… I guess… I guess I have **some** female characteristics in this body because I… I was bleeding _down there_,"

Sasuke whistled before smirking wider than before, he looked as if he was about to burst. "Well… then I guess I'll do the next part alone since you're not… _decent_…" he snorted again before grabbing something that looked like a salt shaker except it was filled with sand. Neji just sat there in the purse as Sasuke jumped out of the purse without Sakura noticing.

He traded the pepper with the salt-, I mean, sand shaker he was holding with two paws since he would drop it with one paw. He widened his eyes and left the sand shaker there quickly when he accidentally dropped the pepper into the black purse, he heard Neji was about to sneeze and dropped into the purse quickly before being found out.

"ACHOO!"

Sakura looked inside her purse, all she saw was a pair of black eyes staring at her, "Sasuke-kun…" she greeted blandly and took one more cautious look but because of the dark color of the purse, it shaded any little thing. The two cats waited patiently, one smirking occasionally while the other was embarrassed.

Gaara came back and sat down, their food was already there, "Itadakimasu," the two said, "Sakura, could you pass me the pepper?" "Hai, Gaara-kun!" Sasuke and Neji smirked, Gaara shook some into his bowl before putting it back in its place. One bite… two bite… three- "PFFT!!" Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when Gaara spit out all of the contents in his mouth.

Sakura looked in disgust when she saw _sand_ sprawled all over the table. Gaara twitched before standing up to excuse himself once more. Sakura growled, impatient now, he came back a minute later and apologized, Sakura just nodded blandly, he left his meal there for the rest of the date. Sakura got annoyed.

She got up to go to the bathroom. Gaara sighed before walking over to her seat, he raised an eyebrow when he heard… _noise_? In Sakura's purse, he looked around and saw that she wasn't there, he peeked into the purse and "GAH!" he jumped back when a set of claws scratched him, he looked up and you could see a large X across his whole face.

He growled and punched the table before leaving indignantly. "Not my day!"

Sasuke and Neji smirked and low-fived each other at a successful plan. Sakura came back later to see Gaara left, she groaned in annoyance before paying the bill and carrying the black purse out the store, "Stupid Gaara… didn't even bother to say bye OR pay!" Sasuke and Neji smirked when they heard she wasn't ever going to face him again.

Suddenly a realization dawned on them.

"Hey… Uchiha… did you change the pepper back?"

…

…

"Kuso."

There goes a good day for the next person that sits at that table.

* * *

**It's official, my sense of humor is going dry! Sorry if it's really a lame attempt at humor! I have schoolwork to do and it's so annoying when you're trying to update at the same time when doing your stupid math homework… ugh… well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**:D Hope you'll review, reviews make me happy! And 10 reviews for next chapter please:)**

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-Chan _


End file.
